


Burning Love Retreat

by VelourDream



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Polyamory, Psychology, Swingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelourDream/pseuds/VelourDream
Summary: Scourge and Rosy have no idea what they're getting into attending the Burning Love Couples' Retreat. A place for new and experienced couples to explore their relationship, mentally and physically. Let's see how much fun they will have on this retreat.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s), Rosy the Rascal/Scourge the Hedgehog





	1. Couples’ Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first story! I've been holding on to the first few chapters of this story for about a year, but I finally decided to post it and confront my nervousness with posting my own works. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Scourge had reached the ultimate stage of tranquility. It was a calm Saturday morning and there was a nice breeze flowing in from the window next to his bed. He wasn’t fully awake, but he wasn’t sleeping either. An almost numb feeling felt throughout his body that honestly made him want to stay that way forever. No responsibilities at the forefront of his mind or pressing issues to deal with like that faulty light in the living room.

_No, don’t think about that. Stay in Zen mode._

The only thing he needed for his morning to be perfect was his beautiful wife on top of him. Before he could fully engage that thought, he heard a giggle before the impact. A hard weight landed on top of him, thankfully, missing the lower half of his body. However, the air was knocked out of him and his eyes shot open to a familiar pink sight above him.

“Good morning, my king!”

_I wanted her on top of me in a different way._ He inhaled a needed breath. “Y’know, you could’ve stuck the landing a little more to the left and I would’ve given you a solid 8.” He rasped.

Rosy giggled. “Sorry, I was a little too excited.” She leaned down to kiss him on his chest.

Once he got his bearings, he reached up to caress his wife’s face. “Good morning.” He smiled at her. Moving his hand behind her head, he pulled her face to his and kissed her tenderly.

Rosy leaned back up and scooted down to straddle his waist. “I have a surprise for you.” Scourge raised his eyebrows, questioningly. “Oh yeah, what does it entail?” He moved his hands to her waist.

“Come downstairs and see!” She quickly jumped off him to arrange her surprise downstairs.

Scourge let his hands fall back to the bed and groaned in disappointment at her leaving and his serene morning abruptly ending. But, he didn’t want to keep the surprise waiting, so he got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth.

He walked out of the bedroom to see Rosy at the dining table arranging a hearty breakfast with all his favorite dishes: pancakes, bacon drizzled in syrup, scrambled eggs with cheese and a bowl of berries. She was dishing out some grits onto their plates to complete the spread.

Scourge’s eyes narrowed before the picture of a red flag popped in his mind. _She wants something._ Rosy was always meticulous when it came to easing someone into accepting her plea. Whether it be compliments, food or anything that brings him joy, it was always followed by something.

Rosy never does anything for free, she always had to have some sort return on investment.

Scourge hesitated before walking over to the table. “I made all your favorites and the bacon turned out perfectly this time!” _Overly chipper today, aren’t you babe?_ He hummed in response and sat down. He reached for his glass of water and took a sip.

He never understood having orange juice in the morning. Why drink it when everyone knows the combination of OJ and mint never worked? _Don’t get distracted. That’s what she wants._

“Thank you.” He said when she sat opposite of him at the table. Rosy grinned in response before digging in.

He did the same and immediately went for the pancakes. He could cut into them like butter and they tasted even better than they looked. He immediately groaned when the flavor hit his tongue. _Damn, she put vanilla in these too._ _She’s good._

Scourge eyed her warily, waiting for her to drop the bomb.

A couple minutes in, the one sided companionable silence was wearing on his nerves. Scourge was on edge while Rosy looked completely calm.

Scourge will never have a calm morning for the rest of his life.

She looked up at him and he jolted from her gaze. “How is it?” She raised her eyebrows up at him.

“…It’s really good. You know how to make all my favorite foods perfectly.” He responded. And she’s shown that time and time again, so he fails to see why she always ask him knowing that he’s never tasted a dish less than amazing from her. _Maybe she’s trying to cement in my mind how amazing she is. Double reinforcement, physically and mentally. Dammit, she’s too good._

_I should join GUN. I’m so paranoid, I could be a detective._

He moved to finish the last of his bacon and eggs and finished his plate with a hearty groan, “That was so good, babe.” She laughed as he lightly patted his stomach. “I’m glad!”

She picked up their plates and silverware for washing and Scourge quickly stood up and intercepted her, “I got it!” He walked over and got the sink water running.

“Thank you.” She stood next to him and leaned on the counter. “Are you ready for our vacation?” She asked, excitedly.

Rosy and Scourge had made it their mission to have their vacation times match. Rosy being a planning consultant and Scourge working as a commissioned artist always complicated their timing dynamics; they always had to be ready for surprise requests for their services. However, they planned accordingly and were excited to finally have time to themselves, two weeks worth.

“Damn right I am,” he said over the roar of the sink water.

“So am I and I’ve found the perfect thing to do!” Rosy said, excitedly.

Scourge paused.

_I thought we were deciding together. That was the plan._

Scourge resumed washing the dishes. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” The sirens were wailing in his ears or was that the water?

“A romantic getaway near the ocean. Beautiful beaches, amazing food and endless options of fun.”

_Very infomercial of you._ “What place is this?” He was finishing the last of the cookware which, thankfully, was already soaking as they ate.

“Emerald Coast!” Oh…that wasn’t too far away. “Why Emerald Coast? I thought you wanted to explore more, babe.”

“Yeah, but at Emerald Coast there’s a huge event going on! Exclusive only to couples.”

A romantic, tropical getaway. That wasn’t bad at all in his mind.

“And I signed us up for the retreat, so we’re already set!”

Scourge turned off the water. “Sounds gr—” _Huh_. “Wait. What’d you say?”

“We’re already set!” She repeated before turning around to exit the kitchen.

Leaving behind a mushroom cloud in Scourge’s mind.

“Rosy. You signed us up for a couples’ retreat?” Almost hysterical in tone.

“It’s more than a retreat. It’s the whole environment, Scourge.” Rosy retorted.

Scourge walked out the kitchen. “An environment where we will be forced to attend talks about relationships with other people who are unhappy in theirs!” He gestured wildly with his hands, flinging water everywhere.

“It’s not like that, Scourge.” She crossed her arms. _Red flag #2. She’s ready to fight. Fuck._

“How the fuck not?” He couldn’t believe it. She signed them up for a couples’ retreat.

“It’s not a typical retreat. It’s actually a new conceptualized design for couples.” She relaxed her arms.

“Rosy, we don’t have any problems that need us to go to a retreat! We can just talk here!” He was pissed.

“It’s not a psychological retreat, babe. Just hear me out.” She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Scourge narrowed his eyes at her, but obliged her request.

She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh. “It’s about keeping things interesting. Think about this: Sex. However you want and everything at your disposal.”

Scourge's eyes narrowed even more. “You’re unhappy with our sex life?”

“No! Not at all! You know that very well.” She blinked up at him. “I just want us to learn about things we don’t already know. Things about each other, interacting as a couple, exploring and all that.”

“…This sounds like a swingers’ convention.” He said looking slightly offended. _Is she unhappy with me?_

“God no!” Her nose wrinkled. “I’m not sharing you with anyone nor do I want to be shared.” She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m yours and I always will be.” She fiddled with her wedding ring.

“I just want to learn more about how to stay happy.”

Scourge relaxed his tense body. _She’s feeling anxious again._ Rosy’s never-ending anxiety was her downfall. All her insecurities lay there.

“Sex doesn’t always make people happy, babe.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. He placed his hands on her face, massaging her hairline at the back of her neck with his fingertips. It always helped soothe her.

She moaned at the feel. “Intimacy is just as good.” He said leaning forward and kissed her neck. He pulled back to look at her.

She looked into his icy, blue eyes. “I thought it would be fun. We can stay in our own beach bungalow and we’ll have access to all the coastal activities.”

“Yeah, but we’ll have a set schedule.” He rolled his eyes. “Couple’s pottery at 1:30pm. Keyword speech by so-so at 4pm.” He snorted through his nose. “It’s all bullshit that we’ll have to deal with when we could be spending our time doing everything we actually want to do.”

“Will you trust me that this is not going to be a stereotypical boring retreat? I wouldn’t waste our time like that.” She spoke, softly.

Scourge took a deep breath and exhaled. _Fuck._ “…This better be the best damn experience of my life.” Rosy grinned above him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “Thank you!” She pulled back and kissed him. Their lips meeting each other in a dance they’ve memorized for years. No thinking necessary, just feeling each other.

She reached down to run her nails against his chest. His hands trailed from her face to the small of her back and to her hips. _Crisis averted._ He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and she moaned at the sensation. He trailed down from her mouth to peck her cheek, chin and stopped to nibble at her neck and collarbone. Rosy rolled her hips against his, feeling his hardness.

He grunted through his nose, but continued to feast on her neck. She undulated against him, feeling him grow even harder. His ear was at her mouth. She licked the tip and a chill ran down his spine. His hips lifted into hers creating more friction. She breathed into his ear, “Also, the reservation is non-refundable.”

“Dammit, Rosy!”


	2. Arrival

It was arrival day for the couples’ retreat in Emerald Coast. There were no special events the first day until that night. The welcome dinner for those who signed up. The people running the retreat would talk more about what to expect and how things would go. Scourge was still reluctant about going, but it’s what Rosy wanted and as long as she was with him, he’d go anywhere.

They decided to drive which would take about three hours, give or take, depending on traffic. Better to get an early start to check in and settle into their bungalow before dinner. However, before leaving, a loving couple must leave behind a token of love in their house. At least, that’s what Rosy and Scourge believed.

That’s all they were doing…leaving behind some love to have for later. Like keeping leftovers after dinner.

She shuddered against him. She was in his lap, connected in more ways than one. Her mouth occupied by his tongue and her pussy squeezing his dick.

He was hitting a spot in her that only he could reach. She threw her head back, letting out a long, loud moan. “Ahhh, Scourge.” She gripped the back of his neck to hold onto him instead of falling backwards. She undulated against his hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room. 

Scourge moved to suck one of her nipples. His nerve endings sending signals of pleasure throughout his body. He let her nipple go to moan against her breast, “Fuck, you feel so good, Rosy.” Fitting like a glove inside of her, this was Scourge’s happy place. Tasting, smelling, and hearing her pleasure. He never felt better than being here in this moment.

No matter how many times they embraced each other, the feelings didn’t seem to end. He fell into her and she fell into him. Was that what love was supposed to be? Scourge didn’t know, but he assumed they were getting closer to the answer.

Scourge gently lay Rosy on the bed. Rosy was inhaling some much needed air into her lungs and looked up at him with lustful eyes. “Mmmm,” she mewled when he kissed the arch in her left foot, putting it on his shoulder followed by the same treatment to her right foot.

He gripped his manhood in his fist. Running it along her slit, teasing her. “Come on.” She whispered, fidgeting in anticipation. “What was that?” He asked, knowing what she wanted, but he was having some fun seeing her squirm.

“Scourge.” She whined lifting her hips to place him where she wanted him to be. “Stop playing with me.” She pouted up at him.

He smirked at her. “When you make that face, how can I deny you?” He leaned forward and sank into her womanhood. Rosy’s head fell back in pleasurable relief, “Yes.” She reached to lightly pinch her nipples.

_So fucking good._

A king in all parts of their relationship and he knew how to make her feel like a queen.

He moved against her, feeling her grow wetter around him. _She’s making me go crazy._ His strokes increasing in strength, he was hitting that spot again. She was gripping him tighter. His eyes rolling back, he let out a moan at the sensation. He clenched his teeth, “Fuck. So fucking tight.”

“You make me feel so good.” She moaned in appreciation of his worship to her body. He went faster in response. Her mouth opened and she groaned, louder than before. _Neighbors be damned._

It was six in the morning and he woke her up first. He wanted something to last for the road and she, willingly, gave in.

Her legs were shaking now.

Scourge felt the tremble on his shoulders. He could read all of her signs. “You almost there, babe?” She nodded and bit her lip.

“What do you want, Rosy?” _Hard and fast or long and drawn out?_ “Make me come!” She cried out.

_Hard and fast coming right up._ He shrugged her legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. He placed his hands to the sides of her head. Her hands came up to grip his wrists. He repositioned himself and filled her up.

Fast yet powerful strokes rocked her body, cementing his ability to please her.

Her moans grew louder. She was reaching the precipice. She just needed to jump. Scourge was biting his lower lip, he was reaching it too, he just had to find her. He reached in between their bodies and found her clit.

“Oh, shit!” She was gonna come. He rubbed her bundles of nerves and kept stroking against her.

His arm was shaking and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He lowered himself to one elbow and laid more of his weight against her. His strokes slowed, but he made up for it in power. “You gonna come for me, babe?” His deep voice reached her ear.

Like silk against her skin.

“Mmhmm.” She responded. “You feel so good. So hot and wet. I want to be in you for days, Rosy. This pussy wrapped around my fucking dick. You were made for me. I love you.” He moaned against her.

“I love you too.” She said in a rush. “Oh god!” She cried out, her mouth staying open and her eyes rolling up.

“That’s right. Come for me, my queen.” She grew even tighter around him. “Fuck!” Scourge cried out and he could feel his orgasm roll through his body.

He found her at the cliff and they jumped together.

He buried himself deep in her, coming into the condom. Rosy gripped his arms and he gripped the back of her neck. Holding onto each other through the fierce waves of their orgasms.

His hips slowed and he laid all his weight on her. She embraced it.

Breathing heavily into the others’ skin, they gasped almost like they had been underwater. Scourge moved his hand away from her clit and intertwined their fingers, shakily.

A couple minutes passed and their breathing returned to normal. He kissed her neck, tasting salt.

_Fuck, that was good._

Why did they need to go on this retreat again? Because it was gonna be “fun.” _Riight._ Scourge thought, bitterly. Can’t they just do this for two weeks? That would be just as fun in his eyes.

“Don’t start.” He heard above him. “I can feel you pouting from here.” He looked up at her. Her eyes were partially glazed over, looking at him with as much of a penetrative gaze as she could muster at the moment. Still, he leaned up and kissed her lips. “Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled. Before laying his head next to hers, moving his body to give her room to breathe. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to enjoy the after-glow with her.

* * *

Rosy was double checking to make sure everything was good with the house. The house was clean and all the laundry was washed, including their bed sheets after what happened a couple hours before. She bit her lip at the memory, but had no time reminisce.

She met Scourge at the door with their suitcases. “Ready?” He questioned her. Black sunglasses with a flame decal at the top of his head. He was wearing a white fitted tee and black cargo shorts with high tops. Rosy was wearing a white, floral romper and wedges. White sunglasses atop her head. “Yep! Ready to go!” She exclaimed, helping carry one of the suitcases to the car.

They locked their front door and packed their car. Scourge got in the drivers’ seat and turned on the AC and the radio to their favorite station. It was a hot, summer day in August. It was unforgiving, but they were making the most of it.

They were on the road with only a little bit traffic on the freeway compared to normal. “Maybe they’re going too?” Rosy joked as she held onto his hand. Scourge chuckled, “Yeah, they’re all going to the same stupid event as us, instead of going somewhere else.”

“Scourge.” Rosy scolded him. “Sorry.” He squeezed her hand to drive home his apology.

_Emerald Coast_

Before getting to their bungalow accommodations, each couple had to check in at the main hotel building. Surprisingly, there were a lot of couples and of various ages too. Many of the couples were young, possibly just getting settled in their relationship, while other couples were older and had more than enough time to settle into their relationships.

Scourge had mixed feelings about being there. He was happy that there were others close in their age range, but he felt weird because couple retreats usually meant issues in a relationship. _I don’t want to deal with other peoples’ issues._ He had a bad feeling about the whole trip, honestly. But, he wasn’t going to let this ruin the fact that he would be on the beach with his beautiful wife.

He took a deep breath and led them to the front desk. _Stay positive._

“Welcome to the Seven Emeralds!” Approaching the front desk, Scourge and Rosy were greeted by a black and white rabbit with bright, green eyes. She was dressed in a professional, black suit with seven brightly colored emeralds embellished on the jacket in a circular arrangement.

Rosy smiled at her, “Thank you! We’re checking in under the name ‘Regale’.” She spelled out their last name and waited for the rabbit to find their reservation. “Perfect! You’re all set! Here are your keys to the bungalow and here is a lanyard for the retreat with a card to fill out. Please enjoy your stay!” She handed them two small envelopes and the lanyard passes.

Scourge groaned inwardly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _Here we go._

They thanked the rabbit and walked with their luggage to the beachside bungalow area. Some cabins were built closer to the water than others and the ones closer to the water looked more luxurious than the ones farther away.

Scourge was waiting for Rosy to lead him towards the bungalows that were closer to the main hotel, but she kept walking until they started to see the water and sand. “Rosy,” he started, cautiously. She hummed in response. “Where are we going?” She looked back at him.

“We’re going to our bungalow.” She was confused by the question. “Which one?” Scourge asked, waiting for her to understand what he was taking about. She looked down at her key card, “Number…3!” She looked up to see the number on the side of the doorway of one of the coastal bungalows. “This way!” She said, pointing to their reserved space.

It was beautiful.

Almost like something you would see in a luxury catalogue. Wooden themed through and through. Medium brown wood from the ceiling to the floor. White and blue colored furniture brightened up the place. Almost like an ethereal wooden forest cabin, but on the beach and in luxury.

The bathroom was also wooden themed with two white, bowl sinks connected to a light brown marble sink countertop situated below a large, clear mirror. The mirror reflected the deep, white tub. Next to it, there was a separate shower with the only separation being thick glass surrounding the shower head.

The bedroom was simple. A large, white King sized bed with two sets of bedside tables and lamps on either side. A black floor mirror was placed next to the windows. There were small chairs and loveseats placed all around the living room and bedroom areas.

Rosy would say this was something you would see in a tourist pamphlet for Bora Bora. Scourge only saw golden rings.

“Rosy, how much was all of this?”

“…Everything came with a discount.” She said, sheepishly.

He smacked his forehead, trying to keep himself from lashing out. “Rosy, you spent all this money without talking to me first! Seriously, how much was this trip?

“…about 5,000 rings.

All the blood drained from his face. His lips formed a straight line and he shook his head.

He turned away from her and went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Rosy sighed and flopped onto the couch, “Fuck, I’m in trouble.”

Even after he left the bathroom, Scourge didn’t speak to Rosy until dinner time.

“Are you ready?” She could see the weariness on his face and hear it in his voice. “Yeah, let’s go.” They closed the door behind them.

They walked over to the Tiki themed area with circular tables and a sign that said: “FOR BURNING LOVE COUPLES.” Each table had a mini buffet spread on a spinning course tray. It was a good idea to prevent long lines forming around one long table.

People were slowly starting to trickle in once they found out where the dinner was being held. It was a good thing Scourge and Rosy grabbed their lanyards to prove that they were part of the retreat. Some people tried to sneak their way in, but were quickly denied and kicked out.

Scourge and Rosy decided to sit at an empty table. Even though he was still upset, he couldn’t forget to take out her chair for her. He was mad, but she was still his wife, his queen.

A queen who made an incredibly rash decision, but a queen, nonetheless.

Each table had eight chairs to seat four pairs of couples. At some point, each table was occupied by at least one couple, inevitably, they had to start mingling.

Their table was one of the first to fill up.

Xavier and Kody had been together for 8 years and married for 5 of those years. Skylar and Jared were coming to their fourth year of dating. The oldest couple were Marianna and Luke, who had been married for 15 years.

Everyone seemed nice and it was easy to talk with them.

Finally, the retreat dinner began.

“Welcome to Burning Love, the couples’ retreat for maintaining the flames between you and your partner.” A white cat stood in front of a microphone in the middle of the fake dance floor surrounded by the large circle of tables.

“Some of you are new and others have been here before and we welcome you back! My name is Snow! These next 10 days are dedicated to all of you for coming and trusting one another. My wife and I started this retreat seven years ago. We found that the conversation about relationships and intimacy has seemingly become taboo or deemed unnecessary for people and we wanted to change the perspective. The conversations about sex and intimacy have been skewed and we started doing this to allow couples to have time to invest in each other and rekindle flames that might be smoldering or make the flames even brighter.” She was confident in her speech and the audience could feel how secure she was with herself and her ideals.

“Each day, we will send you notices of the theme for the day and tape them to your front door. Depending on the theme of the day, we’ll have various activities lined up for you all. You don’t have to attend all of them, but we expect you to participate in at least two a day. If you skip the activities, we will find you in breach of our retreat agreement and you will be asked to leave. Even though this is a beautiful vacation area, you all signed up to take part in the retreat and we hold you to that agreement. Each notice will give you all the details you need for the day.” Snow gazed at all the tables.

“Now, for the most crucial part: This is a sensual and intimate adventure for you and your partner. A lot of our activities require you to be open-minded. We have condoms stocked in your bungalows, as well as the activity areas. All of you submitted health screenings and we want to keep everyone healthy. Please be responsible with your decisions. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, you are free to leave any activity with no repercussions. Consent is important in this journey as well.”

She smiled brightly at everyone. “If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to talk to me or my wife, Serenity.” She smirked. “I believe you all met her when you checked in!”

_What better way to know your guests than meeting them face-to-face._

“Other than that, please enjoy your time here and enjoy the festivities!”

Everyone clapped for her and the night wore on with more mingling and people even going to dance on the floor.

Scourge and Rosy decided to follow other couples’ ideas and turn in for the night. Once they got to their bungalow, they showered and headed off to bed.

They were facing away from each other. Rosy was stressed out from their fight. _I can’t go to sleep with how tense we’ve become._ She wanted to go back to that morning in bed, but she knew that she had to admit her mistake. She turned around to face his back and scooted closer to him. She placed her hand on his waist and leaned her head forward into his shoulder. Scourge could feel her lips move against his skin when she talked, “I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you before reserving the spot. It was an impulsive decision that I needed to talk to you about. My anxiety got the best of me and I thought I was doing something good for us. Can you forgive me?” She was hoping he would.

Scourge laid still for a beat before he reached for the hand at his waist and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm.

Rosy sighed in relief and kissed his shoulder. He turned over to face her. “I’m still mad, but I forgive you. Next time, just talk to me first and stick to our original plan.”

“I will. I love you.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, “I love you too.”

He wrapped his arms around her and they went to bed with lighter hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosy and Scourge have quite an experience ahead of them. Eventually, I plan on writing and posting the backstory of how they met. But, I wanted to go ahead and start posting this, so that it would stop being left as a tab on my laptop. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
